Take You On
by Emania
Summary: [One-Shot] Okay, so I know it says that this is about Inuyasha and Kouga, and it is, but it’s not yaoi. It’s about them two sorta sorting out their feelings about Kagome the only way they know how…Rating is for foul language and fighting.


**Take You On  
**_**By Emania**_

**Rating:** Uh…this should probably be an R. Because of the foul language of both Kouga and Inuyasha and because of all the fighting, which I hope come out alright. But there really is no lemon products of any kind. .

--

He felt the pull on the muscles of his legs as he pushed further, faster. The wind bit against his cheeks, pulling on his hair, the almost imperceptible feel of ground under his feet, the sound of his speed in his ears, the fast pad of grass crunching and breaking, moving out of his way. He noticed his surroundings in a completely different level of his mind, a level necessary only to process when to turn, when to jump, when to duck and when to shift his trajectory. Running like this was the same feeling he got when he allowed himself to use his full strength…when he could punch through a wall or crush something insignificant in his hands by just squeezing hard enough, without having to use his claws. It was the power he felt flare in his blood when he held a clay pot and knew he could shatter it into dust. It was addictive, this rush of power that surged through him as he ran, as he jumped, almost too fast for the human eye to see, between tree branches and across caverns in his way.

A rush.

Like the scent that he would know even above that of his own.

That scent assailed his senses like the full force of a blow against the back of his head. Before he could even think about stopping, he was already skidding to a halt, kicking up dust and twigs in his wake. He walked through the cloud of dust knowing that it would settle but too impatient to wait for it to. He followed his nose and found his way blocked by the trunk of a large tree and just beyond it, the back of a cliff face. His nose did not betray him, the scent came from the other side, probably the valley below it. He followed the line of the tree up and further up still until he saw only leaves and sky. "Heh," he scoffed. He'd seen taller.

'Over,' he thought and he was airborne, barely touching on branch and trunk until he was over the top of the tree, the view of most of the forest sprawled out under him for one breathtaking moment while he descended. And then he saw it…the spot of green, too verdant to be natural.

Gravel protested as he touched down with a half whispered thud. If he didn't act fast, the element of surprise would be against him. He knew, one part of him knew this whole attack, this whole plan was wrong, but the other part of him…

The other part of him didn't care…

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head, / Contemplating everything you ever said _

The time had come. He couldn't say how he knew it, but he had grown tired of thinking.

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

The time for thinking had ended, and now, it was time to allow his instincts to reign. It would be the last time he smelled the tears in her eyes or saw the way she looked at him. That stupid half-breed would have hell to pay for bringing her pain.

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out / See you later_

He jumped from rock to rock, making his descent down the cliff face as silent as possible even if he had already been sensed…he could see it, they knew he was coming. But he still didn't care. One way or another, this would be settled today.

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold / See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) _

She had sensed him approaching, the jewel shards no doubt, but none of them did much except watch as the whirlwind of dust approached them, the smirk already on the hanyou's lips, the ready slur perched on his lips.

_Well now that's over / I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Inuyasha turned to face him just in time to realize he was not stopping and to dive out of the way of his fist as it plowed into the ground where Inuyasha had previously stood.

_Back off I'll take you on_

"Kouga-kun!!" Kagome's voice broke into the frenzy, but he didn't answer her, his eyes were fixed on the surprised, angry face of his nemesis.

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

"What the fuck are you doing, Wimpy Wolf?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, keeping his distance but not drawing his sword or attacking.

_I know that you are wrong _

Kouga snarled in reply. If he wouldn't attack him, he'd show him he meant business. He lunged at him again, this time anticipating that Inuyasha would try to duck out of the way and he swung his leg up and at just the right level and speed to catch the side of Inuyasha's head and thrust him back.

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

Finally catching on, Inuyasha rolled into the fall and used his own momentum to swipe a punch at Kouga's face.

_Back off I'll take you on_

Kouga ducked it easily and grinned at him, but there was no humor in it. "Finally, dog-breath, you're taking this seriously."

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

"KOUGA!" Kagome shrieked.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" he called back without taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

He anticipated Inuyasha's lunge mere moments before his claws grazed the skin of his shoulder.

"INUYASHA!" Out of the corner of his eye, Kouga saw how she tried to run into the battle ground only to be stopped by the firm arms of Sango. She turned to Sango. "What are they doing? Why are they fighting?!" she demanded.

Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku.

"His aura…" Miroku spoke. "Kouga's aura is…"

Kagome focused herself enough to feel the crackle of anger and rage in Kouga's aura. "No!" She exclaimed. "Stop it!" She started to fight Sango's grasp. So much so that Miroku had to aid Sango in keeping her away from the fight. "Let go of me!" she demanded of her friends. "They're going to kill each other!"

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kouga had lunged at each other, swiping several intricate blows, Kouga coming out of it with blood on his lip where Inuyasha's fist had made contact and Inuyasha wiping his brow from the blood of the cut where Kouga's fist had broken flesh.

Inuyasha laughed menacingly. "Finally decided to stay and finish a fight, wolf shit?"

_I can't give everything away_

Kouga growled and used his speed to rush Inuyasha and in the moment when Inuyasha pushed himself back into a jump into the air, Kouga followed, attacking him as they fell backward, Inuyasha defending with one hand and attacking with the other. When they fell onto the ground, Kouga dropped into a crouch and swung his legs across Inuyasha's knocking him off balance and punching in a downward arch. Unable to move quick enough from his position on the floor, Inuyasha took the punch in the ribs. A resounding crack was Kouga's reward.

He pressed his hands against Inuyasha's neck, pressing him into the ground while Inuyasha fought to get enough leverage to push up. "You don't deserve her," he snarled.

_  
I won't give everything away  
  
_

The light in Inuyasha's eyes turned on and for a brief moment, he was shocked into stilling his fight. But before Kouga could use it to his advantage, Inuyasha managed to swing himself out from under him. With a wordless yell, Inuyasha pressed the advantage of his momentum and they both went skidding across the ground and into the rock face of the cliff Kouga had descended from. This time, however, it was Inuyasha who pressed Kouga against it.

"Maybe not," Inuyasha snarled, "But she's mine," he finished, easing his grip enough for Kouga to get his head away from the rock and then pressing back with enough strength to bounce Kouga's head against it, hard. "And I'm not giving her away!" _  
_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

"Inuyasha, STOP IT!" Kagome called out. She opened her mouth to tell Inuyasha to sit when Sango's hand clamped over her mouth.

"You want to get him killed?" she asked. Kagome's eyes were so desperate that Sango just hugged her to her harder. "It'll be alright," Sango whispered. "We can't get involved or you might get hurt!" Sango told her. "Or hurt one of them."

Kagome rested her forehead against Sango's shoulder. "Stop it, please…" she whispered to any God that would listen. _  
  
_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright / That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

"Selfish shit!" Kouga snarled as he swiped at Inuyasha, gasping to take in breath.

_  
Well now that's over_

Inuyasha pressed against him harder. "You come here and attack me, attack my pack and call me selfish?!" Inuyasha demanded. "For that, I have every right to kill you!"

_  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

Kouga heard the strangled cry coming from somewhere behind Inuyasha and for the first time, he allowed himself to look at where Kagome was being held by both of her friends tears falling from her eyes in rivers.

Upon seeing his eyes on her, Kagome started trying to get to them again. "Kouga-kun! Please! Stop this!"

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over_

Kouga used his strength to push the enraged half demon away from him, pushing himself toward him by using the leverage of the rock face behind him, pushing Inuyasha onto the ground and jumping over him to crouch behind him, reaching out to strike his back, knowing that Inuyasha would turn before he could reach him.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's arm and pulled him off balance. "I didn't attack your pack, Dog shit," Kouga growled, easily slipping out of Inuyasha's grip and tumbling gracefully into another half-crouch. "Just you!"

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

"Same difference," Inuyasha pounced, and when Kouga dodged the attack Inuyasha sailed passed him, reaching out and grabbing at Kouga's armor, pulling him into the fall with him. "I'm not letting you have her."

_Back off I'll take you on_

Kouga looked at Kagome and all he saw was her face as she cried, alone, by the river, thinking no one had seen her as she wept her sadness while Inuyasha was off with the undead clay pot and suddenly, Kouga felt the strength surge through him and managed to push Inuyasha off with his legs sending him flying, turning over his back to stand in one smooth motion. "I won't forgive you for making her cry!!" he roared.

_Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong_

Inuyasha stilled in his movement for a split second as Kouga's words penetrated and his focus shifted at a moment too critical for him to then dodge Kouga's attack.

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

Kouga's infuriated right hook hit Inuyasha full on the left side of his head, his left uppercut cut under his chin, snapping his head backward and with a final growl and both his hands flat on Inuyasha's chest, Kouga pushed him away, sending him flying several feet from where he stood.

_I know, I know all about…_

Inuyasha fell on the ground a few feet from where Kagome stood, the air leaving her lungs at the sickening sound he made as he fell.

"NOOO!" she cried, her voice hoarse, her limbs responding as if through mud as she scrambled out of Sango and Miroku's grasp.

_I know, I know all about..._

Inuyasha had pressed Kagome to him for a moment in weakness, reminding himself he was still alive by the beat of her heart and what it did to him.

"Stop this, Inuyasha,"' she pleaded. "Just stop this!"

"We need to finish this," he replied to her, gently pushing her away from him and slowly standing to face Kouga. "You know nothing about us, you shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed at him. "Nothing!"

_I know, I know all about…_

Kouga, however, had stopped his slow approach in Inuyasha's direction and was once again watching Kagome. She was being held at bay by her friends but this time, she didn't appear to want to fight them, but rather seemed to be leaning on them instead, shaking her head and pleading in a low whisper.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

And suddenly, just like the blink of an eye, he saw it.

"Over here, wolf shit!" Inuyasha called. "Your fight's with me!"

Kouga looked at him, unsure of how to stop it now, now that he knew that he was making Kagome cry as much as Inuyasha had done, by betraying her friendship, betraying her trust and attacking someone that she…she loved…

The realization hit him with the piercing of Inuyasha's claws ripping into his shoulder.

The fight gone from him, Kouga fell onto his knees on the ground. He looked at her and saw her run towards them.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he told her, but he wasn't sure he was speaking loud enough for her to hear. "I didn't want to make you cry."

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide  
  
_"Kouga-kun!" he heard Kagome's voice.

He blinked at her and almost growled when Inuyasha reached out to stop her.

She whirled on him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she exclaimed. "Are you happy now?" she turned to Kouga. "Both of you?! Now that you've beaten each other to a bloody pulp? Did you get that all out of your system?" She glared at both Kouga and Inuyasha who could do nothing more than blink at her. "Now maybe that all the testosterone isn't clogging your ears, maybe you'll hear me!" She brought shaking fists up to press against her waist. "I belong to no-one! Do you understand that?" she yelled at Inuyasha. "And I don't need anyone but me to do anything to anyone that makes me cry!" she exclaimed to Kouga. "And when I get you both patched up, you are so going to be hearing it from me!" she warned, glaring at them for a moment as if deciding if she should continue before turning on her heel and walking away.

Kouga stared at her retreating figure then stared at Inuyasha who lowered his head and cursed under his breath.

"Uh…Kagome? Aren't you forgetting something?" Sango called after her.

"They did this to themselves," Kagome bit out. "They can damn well get themselves to Kaede's hut so I can tend to their wounds," she clipped.

Sango blinked after her for a few moments before realizing that she was right and followed her. "Kilala, come," she called the fire-cat. "They _i can /i _get there themselves," she said almost to the cat.

Kouga was too shocked to even move, to even try and stand, but he didn't miss the look of relieved amusement in the monk's eyes.

"Yes, well…" the monk looked at where the girls had walked and were barely visible. "You two did ask for it, didn't you?"

Inuyasha growled and kicked at the dirt, wincing as he pulled some sore muscle. "Shuddup, bouzo!" he exclaimed. He started to hobble toward where Kagome had gone. He knew it was no good to try and hide from her. He best go and take it now and get it over with. Besides, if she had to bandage him up, she might take it easier on him.

"Maybe she'll take pity on…" Kouga stopped on a gasp as he laboriously stood up. "…us," he finished on an exhale.

"Doubt it," Inuyasha groused, even if he had been thinking along much the same lines. He stopped and saw the look in his eyes. "And you can run if you want," he warned him. "But it won't stop her from reaming you a new one next time she sees you…trust me, she's got a looong memory." He stopped and shrugged, even though it sent shooting pain up his shoulders and he felt something give and start bleeding again. He bit off a curse and managed to grin at Kouga. "Although, if you never want to see her again, then that doesn't matter."

He started to walk again and waited until he could hear Kouga shuffling after him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "Thought so."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Dog Shit," Kouga groused.

"Keh," Inuyasha answered noncommittally.

"Heh," Kouga agreed.

It would be a very long…slow…walk.

--

**A/N:** Okay, so I probably have to explain something here. For those of you unfamiliar with the website DeviantArt . com, it is a website where you can upload all kinds of art and prose. There's a pretty nice community on there, and anyway, I'm a member. You then can judge how many people come onto your page to see your stuff by the "pageview" counter on your home page. Anyway, one of the things people do is offer a "Kiriban" as a kind of sweepstake for whoever becomes your whatever number pageview. So last month, I set up a Kiriban and I said that I would do a one-shot of choice for whoever became my 500th pageview.

Anyway, now that that explanation is done, I will tell you that Kinneko (kinneko . deviantart . com) was my 500th pageviewer and as her prize, she asked for, and I quote:

"could you write a song fic with headstrong's lyrics sort of in the background, with kouga and inu fighting over the usual thing: Kagome, but at the end kouga comes to his senses (dont ask how, you get to make it up XD) and stops fighting, but inu's still enraged, and kagome tries to stop inu before he kills kouga XD kinda cliché but i like the idea"

So, yeah. I don't know how close to what she wanted, but here's my attempt. She seemed to like it.

Oh, and yeah, the song in the background is "Headstrong" by Trapt. There is also an amv of Kouga and Inuyasha to this song done by Kinneko-chan which gave me great inspiration.

P.S. Just a warning...I am really really bad at writing fight sequences, and that's all this was, fight sequences, so if you guys think I did okay, please let me know, cause if you don't, I'm going to be absolutely positive that I sucked at it.


End file.
